


The Fire that Burned

by DaggerFallen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Before Sorey, takes place in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen
Summary: Lailah, by true name Fethmus Mioma, had lived in the Ladylake church for a hundred years of solitude. Sure the occasional offering was brought, and people tried to pull the sacred blade, but their eyes were dead and faithless now after the last shepherd a century before.Lailah doubts that the world can be saved now, but her hopes are lifted by a man who aspires to be the next shepherd.A new fire of determination burns within her as she guides the new shepherd, and his name, is Michael.This is a story I'm doing for a Zestiria fanfic contest, I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Prologue

"Oh pure one, by stating your true name I wish to form a pact." A man said to the lonely seraph as she looked upon him in doubt.

No man or woman had been so pure as to pull that sword from the stone, she did not expect that this would change anytime soon.

She was lonely, her flames of purification ner been used in the past century. She felt herself grow tired of wandering the city, lying in wait for another try, and another failure.

Doubt ripped through her as she watched him grip the swords hilt. A pure being shouldn't be feeling this doubt, she should feel hope, but that wasn't the case. She had imagined many times, the idea of the sword lifting and her stay here being through, but alas that day had not come to pass.

No one else believed either. She got prayers sometimes, but they were beginning to become a few regulars who happened to stop by the church.

A couple offerings during the normal church hours as well, but no faith. Seeing the dead eyes that looked upon her as they gave her things broke her heart.

Reverence for the seraphim was beginning to dwindle in this age. She wouldn't be surprised if some people could no longer see the seraphim either.

The church was empty, no one to watch this man's valiant efforts, save for the fire seraph who looked on. The halls were quiet, no one to hear the pact, save for the fire seraph who looked on.

Not a soul cared, not one person to hear this man's determination...

Save for the fire seraph, who looked on.

"Fethmus Mioma!" the seraph gasped as he yelled her true name, pulling the sword from its place in stone with no resistance or hesitation, a fire burning in his eyes.

A fire she had never seen, one that she would like to call home.

She stepped forward, the man looking at himself in the wake of his newfound power, "So this is the power of purification?" He asked.

"Indeed, what is it you wish to gain from these powers?" She asked, her eyes unwavering as she took his next words as judgment for their contract.

"I wish to rid the world of sin, there's far too much malevolence as of now." He replied with the same determination.

The flame seraph nodded, "If I may ask, what is your name?" She was intrigued, never in one hundred year had she seen another human pull the sword from its pedestal.

"My name is Michael," he started, holding out a hand, "And from what I understand you are miss Lailah of Ladylake."


	2. Flame Snuffing Doubts

Lailah enjoyed the presence of this new shepherd, keeping close in the days that his body adjusted to the weight of her power.

They stayed in Ladykake for the time being, the seraphim in the area congratulating her for finding the next shepherd.

"You did great!" A water seraph told her.

"We can be recognized once again!" Another cheered as she tried to quiet them down.

"It wasn't me, Michael found me and passed the trial of his own will," she spared a fond glance in his direction as he lie sleeping in a bed, "he should be given the recognition and gratitude. When he wakes up that is."

This feeling of a weight lifting off her shoulders was like no other, the rate of malevolence in the world had been climbing as of late, but now with the new shepherd, they mighty actually stand a chance.

Though no matter how much weight was lifted, she still had small doubts that pricked the back of her heart. She pushed it down, there was no reason to worry now, Michael was here, and he would save them.

A groan ripped through the room and Lailah turned around to find Michael sitting up. He looked tired, as she had expected, people nowadays probably weren't accustomed to working with a seraphim's power.

"You should probably rest a little longer," she dismissed the other seraphs from the room, "Its It's a lot to take in."

He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Lailah before he smiled, "I'm fine, you are right about it being a lot to take in though."

"But I have to be making headway as soon as possible," he stood up a little warily at first, but then he took a much more steady stance, astonishing Lailah.

Her doubts were being overpowered much more now as she looked upon a person she could see saving the world. It was like nothing could stand in their way.

With the age of Asgard long since over, it was hard to find people that had truly pure hearts, a time when people could coexist with seraphim was drawing to a close.

Many seraphim she once knew had left for a life of isolation.

Edna lived alone in the mountains as she had used to, only her brother did not keep her company this time as his curse had finally devoured him, consuming him with malevolence.

Zavied wandered alone as well, coming back to the mountain every now and then to see if he could put an end to Eizen's suffering once and for all.

And she, herself, had sat here for a century, Hopes diminishing. As she watched people walk in and out of the church with no means of finding a new shepherd.  
But now Michael was here, and that hope was beginning to return.

"Where will we be going?" She asked him out of curiosity, the way he was speaking he already had someplace in mind.

"Well first, I need sublords, isn't that correct?" He pulled a small book from his satchel, checking something that was written there.

"Well yes, it helps to have sublords when purifying certain hellions." She responded. Michael seemed so mysterious to her.

What were his motives, what was that book, what did he want from their pact? She would know with time, but for now she remained in the dark.

The fire in his eyes that burned was enough to let her know that she shouldn't worry.

"Well if you are a fire seraph, then it stands to reason that we would need to find a water seraph first." He reasoned and she followed him as he exited the room.

"One question," he turned to her happily, a sparkle in his eyes, she backed up a little at his sudden unexpected movement, "will there be many ruins to traverse in my travels?"

She blinked, processing his question, "Oh yes, uh, of course!" She responded, unsure how to deal with his outburst. It was nice to see that he was going to be more fun than the last shepherd.

"Marvelous! I cant wait to see what's lying down there for us!" He said excitedly, it was weird for her to see a human with such pure, unadulterated desire for the unknown.

She giggled happily following behind him, this was surely an interesting journey interesting to be had. Thoughts of malevolence fleetingly left her mind for a moment as they made their way down the streets of Ladylake.

She didn't know where the seraphim were these days, besides Edna and Zavied of course, finding a water seraph could be difficult.

He stopped at the bridge, staring out over the water. Lailah found a place next to him, watching him stare at the rippling surface.

Her mind flashed to the the other shepherds, such as Asura, who had lost themselves to malevolence while she had traveled with them. Would Michael end up the same?

Her initial glee at there being a new shepherd was washed away as she thought of the very real possibility that he could end up just like all the rest.

The doubt came back, and she looked on at him with a guilty look as he gazed over the water with a sparkle in his eye. She imagined that sparkle becoming dead and lifeless, she couldn't unsee it now.

"Is there something wrong lady Lailah?" He asked, pulling her from her trance. She perked up trying not to worry him, as that was the last thing she needed.

"Oh no! I'm fine! Ooh is that a fish?" She said excitedly looking over the railing of the bridge. She felt relief pool in her chest as Michael laughed and replied, "Looks like it is!"

The doubt set in much thicker now, but she hoped that she would be wrong, and that this would be different. It had to be.

Earlier her vision was clouded by joy and false illusions, but it was clear that this could very well be another failed journey, and the loss of another dear friend.

She just hoped for his sake and for the worlds that this wasn't the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's going well so far!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue there is much more to come. I've always wanted to write about Lailah's relationship with Michael though.


End file.
